heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
May Mayday
May Mayday know as Mishou Mai (美翔 舞 Mishou Mai) in the original version of Pretty Cure Splash Star is one of the main characters in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Her Cure forms are Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyua Īguretto) and Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ Kyua Uindi). Appearance As May, she has long purple hair and eyes. She holds her hair up in a small bun, while the rest of it falls over her shoulders. She is mainly seen with school clothes, however on different occasions, she wears a skirt, along with a jacket, and t-shirt. As Cure Eaglet/Windy, she ties her hair up into a long ponytail, and her hair turns into more into a light purple. Depending on what she is, her dress changes color, as Egret is white, and Windy is light blue. As Cure Egret, her dress is all white, and is more short, while as Cure Windy, her dress is light blue, and has light pink, and purple highlights, also in this form her dress is more longer. Personality May appears to be calm, innocent and serene. She attends Green Middle School, along with Sarah. She is more better at academics than Sarah, while Sarah is more athletic. She loves to draw, and loves science, despite her father being an astronomer, and living on an observatory, along with her parents. When as Cure Eaglet/Windy, she is more active, and appears to try her best as fighting with Sarah as Cure Bloom/Bright. Cure Egret "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" ''' 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ '''Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyua Īguretto)is May's alter ego, and is blessed with the Bird power from the Sky. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing May to become Cure Egret. Cure Egret stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky, and has better speed and agility. Cure Egret exhibits a bluish silvery aura. She bears the Bird symbol from Choppy on the back of her arm warmers. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain Cure Windy "The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy!" ''' 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ '''Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ Kyua Uindi) appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the Wind, which is collected by Foop and used by Choppy. Sarah and May arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing May to become Cure Windy. After the upgrade, Choppy attains its ability to use the Wind power collected by Foop to maintain May's Cure Windy transformation. Contrast to Cure Egret, who pertains to the Sky stays in air more often, Cure Windy stays on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. Category:Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Splash Star